


Armchair/妄想丛林

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 吉姆在考虑一个很沉重的问题。布莱尔试图在他伤害自己之前阻止他。（系统中文字数统计不是很准确，约2万字。）





	Armchair/妄想丛林

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca/gifts).
  * A translation of [Armchair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/792739) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



在梦里，他知道布莱尔在尖叫，虽然他的嘴巴被粗糙的T恤布料塞住，声音模糊不清，但是他仍然能听到穿过他的鼻子的沉重、粗粝的呼吸声。

可怕。天啊，在泛着寒意的清晨的微光中，这真的够他妈的可怕的了。然而，比这可怕的是，梦中的他毫不在乎。他不在乎布莱尔的哀鸣，上帝，他清清楚楚地记得他是多么地不在乎，他唯一在乎的是占有他，操他。他在乎的是匍匐在他面前的扶手椅上的结实的背，他在乎的是纤细的腰、散发诱人气息的臀……他唯一在乎的是进入那紧致舒适的屁股，不管布莱尔是否喜欢！

而现在，在泛着寒意的清晨的微光中，他喘得像块破布，因为他真的被吓到了。他清清楚楚地记得他毫不在意布莱尔在他身下挣扎尖叫，像一块冷酷的石头。

他看着屋顶的天窗，感觉汗水流过胸膛，身下的床单湿透，腹部沾满高潮时的液体。

老天，吉姆艰难地吞咽，那个梦到底是什么意思？不，我不管那是什么意思，但是不要再让它出现了，上帝啊。

拜托，我不想再做那个梦。

“嗨，吉姆，你醒了吗？”布莱尔的声音从他的房间里传来。

吉姆立刻觉得被愧疚的浪潮淹没，他清了清喉咙，“是的。”

下一个问题继续飘上来，“你要吃早餐吗？”

见鬼，要怎么回答这个问题？他并不是特别饿。一晚上不停歇地侵犯布莱尔的记忆让他没有一点儿胃口，但是，他也不想拒绝布莱尔，在做了那样的……

操，那只是个梦，埃利森，该死的冷静下来！

“我不知道。”最终，他这样回答。

楼下一片寂静。操，这个答案蠢毙了。

“好吧。”过了一会儿，布莱尔的声音响起，“只是，瞧，如果你吃的话，我会做些煎蛋什么的，如果你不吃的话，我会做你讨厌死的谷物粥。”

吉姆坐起身，抓起床单盖住腹部的痕迹，“你想吃什么？”

“任意，或者都要，我都可以。你想要煎蛋吗？”

这次的选择依然不比上一次的明朗。他听到自己的心脏紧张地跳动，这让他想起布莱尔的脉搏。他曾紧紧握住布莱尔的手腕，完全困住他……

“好吧，伙计，”布莱尔用一种“我可以说是个非常耐心的人了”的语气说，“我会煎几个鸡蛋，你可以晚一点再做决定，好吗？”

“是的，好的。”吉姆回答，他听到布莱尔走出卧室，走进厨房，开始捣鼓咖啡机。

振作起来，埃利森，他坚决地告诉自己，那只是个梦而已。梦都是诡异的。它们不能说明任何事，或者，呃，即使它们能说明一些事，也不会是你认为它们所说明的。它们从来不是梦里直接呈现的意思，很显然。况且，他不可能以任何形式伤害布莱尔。他不可能打折布莱尔的肩关节，把他面朝下按住，然后……

靠，看到了吧，这就是绝佳的“你的潜意识如何工作”的例子。你不想去想一些事情，然后，砰，它就偏偏出现了，而且高清无码，因为我们的大脑就是如此固执，如此不走寻常路。所以，如果他梦到“强奸布莱尔”，那么，“强奸布莱尔”就是那个梦最不可能代表的意思。

梦到强奸布莱尔一定暗示着某种他不愿意去想的事情。比如，他的小组在秘鲁全军覆没，他发现巴德的尸体，或者他的母亲的死。

不，不可能是这些，因为他刚刚还想了它们。

一定是一些更难以捉摸的，他还没想到的事。

“咖啡好啦，”楼下传来布莱尔的声音，吉姆可以闻到他开始煎鸡蛋，听到木勺在锅底细小的刮擦声。“如果你想要的话请随意地。”布莱尔又补充道，“噢，当然你不必现在就决定。”

吉姆苦笑一声，布莱尔是对的，他的表现真的是个混蛋。他惶惶不安半天，就为了一个愚蠢的梦！他从床上爬起，穿上一条厚长的运动裤。

他安慰自己，虽然那个梦确实很可怕，不过没什么，毕竟他还梦见过同样可怕的，比如用电锯把西蒙大卸八块，或者把卡洛琳扔进木材削片机什么的。

他穿好T恤，然后不知道为什么，就是神使鬼差地……又套上了他的浴袍。

布莱尔盯着他走下楼梯，走进厨房，皱眉问，“你感冒了吗？” 布莱尔自己只穿着T恤和短裤。

噢，见鬼，现在才八月。

“是的。”吉姆说，紧了紧浴袍领口。

布莱尔的脸上立刻浮现愧疚之色，“什么，你生病了？抱歉，我以为你刚才在耍我。过来坐下——坐下，我给你倒些果汁。”

“我没有生病。”吉姆反驳，坐了下来。

“闭嘴，”布莱尔回答，翻找着果汁，“你病得很严重。上帝，看看你这幅样子，我从没见过你穿得这么多。”他把玻璃杯递给吉姆，审视他。“你的身体会告诉你一些信息，伙计，你的身体在告诉你要暖和起来。相信我，你要听从你的身体告诉你的。”

吉姆咬紧牙接过他的果汁。听从身体告诉你的，是啊，他的身体刚从一堆见鬼的噩梦里摆脱。也许现在他没有听从他的身体的话，该死的谢天谢地。

“我确定我很好。”吉姆放下玻璃杯。

“我确定你不好。”布莱尔说，伸手摸上他的额头。吉姆偏头躲开，但布莱尔固执地追上来，清凉干燥的手掌触碰到他的脸。“你觉得是发烧还是着凉？”布莱尔皱起眉，“你觉得冷，所以也许是发烧了。那句话怎么说来着，‘发烧宜吃, 伤风宜饿’？不对，是‘伤风宜吃, 发烧宜饿’。你没有食欲对吗？所以是发烧了，一定是。”

见鬼，也许他真的发烧了，吉姆想，因为他一个字也没听懂。

“不过还是吃一点吧。”布莱尔说，返回厨房端出一盘鸡蛋，“因为我觉得挨饿不是个好主意，真的，不管发烧还是伤风。所以，稍微吃一点，然后回床休息。”他把盘子放到吉姆面前，“我给你找条毯子，倒杯水……”

“我没有生病，”吉姆坚持说，“真的，我很好。”

布莱尔摇头，“你不好。你的脸很红。”然后，他又伸手碰吉姆的脸，吉姆觉得他要死了，耶稣啊，布莱尔在摸他的脸，如果他知道吉姆做的那个梦……

“而且很烫。”布莱尔给自己再加一分，总结说，“很红很烫。”

好吧，非常对，他当然很红很烫。他穿着一件卫衣、一件T恤、一件浴袍，在该死的八月份。

“吃了它，然后回房。”布莱尔坚决地说。吉姆叹了一口气，点点头，他吃就是了，他真的很累。

一整晚都没睡好。

 

* * *

 

 

在梦里，他听到布莱尔低声哭泣，但是他不在乎，他把布莱尔紧紧钉在身下，压着他，操着他。天啊，布莱尔的屁股磨蹭着他的肚子，又圆又滑，里面又紧又热。他在那片温暖里挺进，抽出，忘了所有一切，只能长久地呻吟。天啊，这是他的，他一个人的，这感觉该死的太棒了……

突然，他屏住呼吸，狂喜和愉悦包围了他，他扳牢布莱尔的胳臂，一遍又一遍地冲刺，想要攀登极乐的浪潮，直到被巨浪裹挟，沉溺其中……一声叹息从喉间释放，他终于射进布莱尔的屁股里，仿佛身处天堂，这是他有史以来最棒的一次。他感觉浑身脱力，于是俯下身子，抱着布莱尔，亲吻他的后颈，但布莱尔抽搐着躲开……

他皱起眉头，翻过布莱尔的身体，让他面朝他。布莱尔的脸庞扭曲，布满泪水，他仍然很美，但也继续挣扎着，拼命躲避吉姆的吻……

“吉姆？”

吉姆睁开眼，看到布莱尔的脸，在他的正上方。他猛地坐起身，跃到床的另一头。

布莱尔惊讶地眨眨眼，“嘿！” 他举起双手，“对不起，我没想吓着你。”

吉姆听到自己急速的心跳，他快速扫视四周，突然感觉到腹部的粘稠……操他妈的上帝啊，他绝望地闭上眼。

“我只是……你睡了好几个小时了。”他听到布莱尔说，“我真的觉得你应该补充些水分。”布莱尔顿了一会儿，轻声说，“我去拿些阿司匹林，好吗？”

阿司匹林！他要他妈的阿司匹林做什么？他需要的是脑叶切除术和电机治疗！天啊，为什么会这样？他该死的脑子到底出了什么问题？

布莱尔带着阿司匹林回来了，吉姆做了个深呼吸，勉力控制自己。他抬起头， 看到布莱尔坐到床沿上，一脸担心。

见鬼，他确实应该担心：他正和一个危险的疯子住在一起。

“吃了这些。”布莱尔说，递来两粒药片。吉姆沉默地点点头，但当他碰到布莱尔的手，他颤抖了一下，药片洒落床上。布莱尔皱着眉，扒开被子找到药片，然后抓住吉姆的手，把药片塞进去，用双手包住他的手掌。

布莱尔的手……温暖，干燥，总是乐于帮助别人。

上帝，他感觉自己要吐了。

但是他没有，他只是点点头，强迫自己按下胃里的翻滚，然后把药片塞进嘴里。布莱尔递给他一杯水，他接过来大口吞咽。

是不是应该相信布莱尔是对的，他只是发烧了？如果他的人发烧了，那他的梦是不是也发烧了？

“听着，我觉得你明天不能去上班。”布莱尔轻柔而担忧的嗓音。

“我不想再睡了。”

“不管睡不睡，”布莱尔说，“我都觉得你不应该去上班。”

“也许没什么，”吉姆喃喃地说，“只是个小差错。”

布莱尔点头，“也许是的。”他转身拿起床头柜上的一个杯子，“喝了它，一些汤。”

“我不饿。”

“我知道。”布莱尔说，心想其实我不知道。“但你需要水分，你在出汗，你想出汗出到脱水吗？就喝一点。”吉姆叹了口气，接过杯子，某种鸡肉汤。

“另外，”布莱尔说，“你得量量体温，然后我们就知道我们到底在处理什么，好吗？”

我们。我们处理。耶稣啊。他埋头大口喝汤，真的非常美味。

“你有体温计吗？”布莱尔不肯放过他，“没有的话，我去楼下拿我的。”

“床头柜里。”

布莱尔点点头，开始在小抽屉里翻找。

“干净的吗？”

“当然是。”吉姆没好气地说。

“好的，好的。别发火。”布莱尔说，他眯起眼睛看薄薄的玻璃管，摇动手臂，把水银甩到刻度以下。

他很美，吉姆忽然想，真的非常美，长发束在脑后，摇晃体温计时，脖颈处的一块肌腱跟着凸显、隐匿。他今天穿着白色V领T恤，露出脖子和胸口，非常诱人，而且……

而且那个梦到底是他妈的什么意思？吉姆冷冷地想。

布莱尔再次凝视玻璃管，满意地点点头，递给吉姆，后者把它塞到舌头下面，紧紧衔住。好吧，也许那不是一个弗洛伊德式的梦，弗洛伊德式的梦不会闯进你的现实意识。所以，也许那是某种哨兵式的梦，那种梦听起来会混淆梦境和现实。

他不想混淆梦境和现实。上帝，不。

他开始发抖。布莱尔的眉头更皱了，而吉姆万分感谢嘴里的温度计：至少在这几分钟里，他可以不用开口说话。

暴力的梦境和现实世界不可能混淆的，对吗？他不可能像梦中那样暴力，对吧？他不可能伤害一个为他煎蛋，为他煮汤，为他颤抖的身体披上毯子的人，布莱尔。

美丽的布莱尔。该死，男人不应该那样美。

吉姆闭上眼，花了片刻检视自己的灵魂。他会做出那样的事吗？他很确信他不会。他离完美确实差着十万八千里，但他也不是那样的恶魔。

真的吗？毕竟，他的双手已经沾满鲜血。他在军队里就杀过人，在秘鲁（译注：吉姆曾作为特种兵在秘鲁执行特殊任务）。他幼年时也没想过自己有一天会杀人。

秘鲁，他曾在那里大开杀戒……

但是，他不得不这么做，不是吗？他的八个同伴都死了，只剩下他，独自一人……

可是，他从没因为愤怒而杀戮，也没有为自身利益而杀戮，他只为保护自己、保护他人而杀。

他突然想起Lawlor神父，他是吉姆幼年时经常去的教堂的神父。他会怎么想呢？这位的仁慈的神父活过第一次世界大战、第二次世界大战、朝鲜战争，在越南战争临近结尾时死去，他对杀戮肯定有更复杂深刻的理解，而不仅仅像第五条戒律说的，一句简单的“不可杀人”。

“吉姆？应该差不多了。”布莱尔轻声提醒。吉姆睁眼，吐出体温计，盯着看了好一会儿，但视线没办法集中到刻度上，他叹了一口气，把它交给布莱尔。

其实Lawlor神父怎么想有什么关系呢？天主教神学没用，弗洛伊德也没用，它们解决不了“哨兵”的破事儿，因为“哨兵”本身就是上帝管不着、科学不搭界的东西，“哨兵”有自己的规律和准则……吉姆愣住了。

“还好，只有99.2度（译注：华氏99.2度，约37.3摄氏度）。也许我想错了，也许是伤风，而不是发烧。”布莱尔温度计放回床头柜，思考了一会儿，又说，“或者某种感染。”

“也许。”吉姆说。

“不管怎样，你都好好休息，好吗？”布莱尔站起身，“我就在楼下，如果想要什么就喊我。”他又上下打量吉姆，脸孔因为担忧而皱起，“你现在想要什么吗？果汁，或者杂志？”

“不用，”吉姆说，“我会没事。”

“那就这样吧。”布莱尔叹气，转身朝楼梯走去，在楼梯口停下，“我就在楼下，有事情就喊我。”

“好的，我知道。”吉姆轻声说。

他不能做那样的事，他不能。那样恶劣地对待一个善良美好的人，是全宇宙最糟糕的事，即使是“哨兵”也不能那样做。如果这是“哨兵”的某种行事准则，那就让见鬼的哨兵去死吧，他不干了。

但是他没办法说不干就不干了，他曾经好几次想过不做哨兵，但没办法轻易退出。可是这次，他必须这么做。

他必须想办法马上解决这件事。因为，他，吉姆·埃利森，不会做出那种事，但也许，“哨兵”会。

吉姆感觉有点喘不上气，他紧紧盯着屋顶的天窗。面对它，不要逃避。“哨兵”并不是多么复杂的东西，它起源于丛林，没什么比丛林更复杂，那里原始而危险。现代文明和礼仪——热水澡、餐厅、握手礼——在那里是奢侈品。

在秘鲁的丛林，你瞄准你的食物，咬断它的脖子；你掠夺任何东西，只要你想。

吉姆发出一声悲鸣似的叹息，用胳膊盖住眼睛。

当然，当地的部落会有某些约定俗成的规矩和习俗，但是“哨兵”并不完全属于部落——吉姆根据以往的经验很明白这一点。“哨兵”是独立的存在，他保护部落的边界，因此时刻警惕，时刻做好付诸暴力的准备。

布莱尔怎么形容他来着？返祖者。（译注：在电视剧中，布莱尔第一次见到吉姆的时候，说“你返祖到了人类文明时期之前的个体状态。” 因为在电视剧设定中，“哨兵”概念取自于很久以前的原始部落里的保卫者。）

上帝，他真的明白他说的是什么吗？

 

* * *

 

 

在梦里，他捧着布莱尔的脸，他能感到他的呼吸喷吐在自己掌心，感到他拼命想挣脱自己，但他更牢地钳住他的下颌，把他翻过来，压住他的后腰，逼迫他摊平在草地上，然后挤进他的双腿之间，让它们张开。

“再动的话，我不敢保证会发生什么。”他冷酷地喝止挣扎的布莱尔。

他听到一声潮湿的，破布一样的啜泣，然后布莱尔便不再动了。非常好。但他不会掉以轻心，布莱尔也许正等待时机。他紧紧抓住布莱尔的两个手腕，然后才让自己沉入他的臀间，探索入口。

他能感觉到布莱尔颤抖着极力保持不动，小声地哭泣。昨天下了一场雨，丛林里弥漫着一种温暖肥沃的气息，他闻到叶子，尝到风，还有在他身下顺服地舒展着的布莱尔。他弯下腰，把脸埋进布莱尔的长发，有橄榄油、汗水、草药……

绷紧的阴茎找到了入口，他把自己挤进去，颤栗的同时听到布莱尔的呜咽声。橄榄油、汗水、草药，还有布莱尔身上其它的美妙味道，一齐包裹爱抚着他。有那么一会儿，他简直无法动作，因为最细微的动作都会破坏完美的氛围。

但他动了起来，他不得不。他感觉到布莱尔身体的灼热温度，肠道的美妙痉挛，摩擦着他的腹部和大腿的屁股，那么光滑……

“停下……”布莱尔的声音细微而破碎，“吉姆，停下……”

但是他不能停下，他不会停下，他要完成……

“吉姆，求你了，吉姆……”

不，不，不。他闭上眼，用力冲刺，来不及退出就更深入地推进，一次又一次……他要它，就是现在，这里！

然后他感觉自己被一拳重重打在脸上。他摇摇头，不敢置信，这不可能，他明明抓住了布莱尔的手腕，他能感觉到布莱尔温暖的皮肤在他手心……

“吉姆！老兄，清醒点，振作起来！”

他眨眨眼，布莱尔的脸朦朦胧胧，看起来非常焦急。他做了个深呼吸，张望四周，视线往下，看到他正紧紧抓着布莱尔的手腕。

他觉得整个世界在他眼中旋转起来，他从床上跳起来，跑到桌子边，朝着垃圾篓拼命呕吐。

布莱尔说：“天呐，我去叫医生。”

他转身叫住布莱尔，仍然觉得晕眩且恶心，“不，不要。”

“吉姆，看在上帝的份上！”布莱尔一脸恼火，“看看你这幅鬼样子！”

“别去，你不是我妈，桑德伯格。”吉姆虚弱地说，一只手臂撑着桌子，试图让自己站直。

“喂，伙计，小心别摔了！”布莱尔说着走过来。

“别过来！”吉姆大喊，“你他妈的待在那儿，别动！”

“好，好，我不动！”布莱尔也大喊，举起双手作出投降的姿势。天哪，那些淤痕，他手腕上的淤痕……

吉姆觉得胃又翻滚起来，他转过头朝着垃圾篓，只能干呕。

“天呐。”布莱尔小声叫着。吉姆听到他的橡胶鞋底在地板上的摩擦声，他胡乱向后挥舞手臂，警告布莱尔。

谢天谢地，布莱尔停下了。吉姆听到布莱尔在身后烦躁不安，但是没有再靠进。吉姆闭上眼深深地呼吸，试着平静下来并且站稳。

“见鬼，你就不能让我一个人安静地呕吐吗？”他最终开口。

他听到布莱尔愤怒而急速地喘息，“你说什么？操，你真是好样的！”

“你到底在这儿干嘛？”吉姆愤怒大吼。

“你问我在干嘛？”布莱尔难以置信地说，“是你他妈的突然鬼哭狼嚎，混蛋！我上来就看见你像狂犬病一样发抖，我想叫醒你，但你他妈的抓住我的手腕，差点把它们扯下来！现在你还对我大吼大叫！”布莱尔摇摇头，开始后退，“你知道吗？我也不知道我在这里干什么，我真的不知道。一整天照顾一条白眼狼，又没有他妈的工资拿。”

他停了下下，深深地呼吸，然后开口说：“好了，听着，我会假装忘记你因为生病难受而突然变成一个百分百的混蛋的现实，但是，听好了，不准再对我发脾气，明白吗？现在，马上把你自己扔回床上，喝了那杯水——你的身体可能已经严重脱水了。”

“桑德伯格！”吉姆低吼。

布莱尔只是抱臂一动不动：“我觉得你没有听明白我说的话。”

吉姆咬牙切齿，踢了一下桌子脚。

“噢，注意你的脾气。”布莱尔说。吉姆重重叹了口气，踉踉跄跄地走回床边。布莱尔满意地点头，“很好。现在，我去给医生打个电话，告诉他你的症状，让他给你开药，然后我去买药。如果我回来的时候，你还活着，你就给我把药给吃了。清楚了吗？”

吉姆说：“什么？布莱尔·桑德伯格要向现代医学求助？我没听错吧。”

“是啊，我可能还要向麻醉枪和铁锤求助。”布莱尔冷哼，转身下楼。在第三级阶梯的时候他回头重复道，“喝了那杯水。”

吉姆靠着枕头，闭上眼，听着桑德伯格给医生打电话，描述他的症状。发冷，流汗，没有食欲，呕吐，暴躁，做噩梦，也许还伴随幻觉，不，没有发烧，只有99.2度。

还有暴力倾向，吉姆想，以及精神错乱。

他听到布莱尔向医生道谢，然后挂上电话，朝门口走去，“吉姆，我出去了，五分钟就回来，好吗？”吉姆咽了口唾沫，没有回答，他听到布莱尔自言自语道，“你真是我的克星。”

一定是“哨兵”的某种问题，一定是——最后一次噩梦，他和布莱尔，他的向导，在秘鲁的丛林里。吉姆开始颤抖，他记起青草划过他的腿，暴雨后的风，他强暴了布莱尔，把他压在草地上，侵犯他。

会不会这是某种“应当”发生的事呢？吉姆睁开眼，盯着天窗，也许这是“哨兵”的某种习俗。“向导”照顾“哨兵”，满足他的需求，其中是否也包含性需求？这会是向哨关系的一部分吗？

如果是的，那么也会和梦里一样进行吗？任何时候你想要了，就把向导往地上一扔，靠暴力和强迫完成。

这听上去不正确，但还能是怎样呢？毕竟是在丛林，不是吗？秘鲁是一个相对原始的社会，没有眼镜、阿司匹林，或者熟食柜台。在那里，性爱前不会有烛光晚餐和电影先行。

杀或者被杀，掠夺或者被掠夺，战斗或者被打趴下。你不能指望甜言蜜语或者润滑剂，不是吗？

吉姆胡乱抹抹脸，整件事情从一开始就失去控制。他感到困惑：他的生活是不是冥冥之中走上了几百年前就写下的脚本，从此命中注定呢？

那么，也许是时候喊“卡”了。如果做一名哨兵意味着他要付诸暴力和欲望于布莱尔——吉姆想起布莱尔手腕上的淤青——那太荒谬了。只要他还是一名哨兵，他就不敢放心地待在布莱尔身边。可能在他脑子里，“返祖”的那部分已把布莱尔视作他的所有物，但理智的那部分尚未完全失去阵地，谢天谢地他是个警察。

也许“哨兵”会侵犯他的“向导”，但是吉姆·埃利森不会那样对布莱尔·桑德伯格。

就是这样。

所以，终于要结束了。他的漫长的、离奇的哨兵之旅将划上句号。

这时，他听到开门的声音，布莱尔回来了，他把钥匙扔进篮子里，正走上楼来。

“感觉怎么样？” 布莱尔问，拎着一个白色的小袋。

他决定了。“布莱尔，我觉得你应该离开。”

布莱尔点点头：“嗯，医生说最近流行某种流感，他这几天已经接了几百个电话。”他一边说一边利索地解开小袋，“他开了些抗生素……”

“我是说，我觉得你应该搬出去。”吉姆说，而布莱尔递给他一个琥珀色的小瓶子。“不是你的原因，只是我不能再相信我自己。关于哨兵，整件事都乱套了，我不能控制它了。”

“其实多数时候，我不赞成用抗生素，太滥用了。”布莱尔在床边坐下，继续说，“但是你不会用很多，所以偶尔用一次也不会太坏。另外，我会待在家里看着你，免得你出什么状况。”

“你有没有听我说话？！听我说！”

布莱尔把药放到床头柜上，“我听着呢。你说你希望我搬出去，因为你的哨兵能力失去了控制，所以你不相信自己。”

“是的，就是这样”吉姆说，他抓住布莱尔的胳膊，“布莱尔，拜托……”

布莱尔低头看看抓着他的汗湿的手，又抬头看吉姆的脸色，“老天，你看上去糟透了，伙计。”

“布莱尔，我要告诉你一些事。”吉姆低声说。

“等等，就一分钟。”布莱尔说着站起身，“我马上回来，然后你再告诉我，好吗？”

吉姆叹气，点头。他听到布莱尔下楼，在浴室里摸索了一会儿，回来时带着一瓶酒精和一条毛巾。

“你会吃了这些药，对吗？”布莱尔问，重新坐下。

“不，我不吃。我告诉你，桑德伯格，我没有病！”

“你看起来真的病了，面无血色，而且在出汗。”布莱尔拧开酒精瓶，倒了一些在毛巾上，“躺下，保持呼吸，好吗，算是为了我。”

“我做了一些很可怕的梦。”吉姆说。布莱尔倾身给吉姆擦满头的大汗，吉姆推开布莱尔的胳膊，“你他妈的就不能听我说吗？”

“好吧，好吧，我听！说吧！你做梦，然后呢？”布莱尔说着，把毛巾扔到床上。

“是的！那些梦非常可怕！因为我他妈的一直伤害你。”吉姆恶狠狠地瞪着布莱尔。

布莱尔眨眨眼，“你伤害我？”

“是的。”吉姆感到喉咙在灼烧，好像有砂纸在上面摩擦，“我伤害了你，非常恶劣。”

“是怎么样？”布莱尔皱眉问。

“我，我……”吉姆又感到一阵恶心反胃，他仰头倒到枕头上，艰难地呼吸。

“没事的，不管怎么样，没事的。”布莱尔轻声说，轻轻抚摸吉姆的手臂。

“有事！”吉姆大叫，“我在强奸你。”

布莱尔的眉毛高高耸起，“你强奸我？”

“是的。”终于说出来了，他的心脏跳得像个该死的手提电钻。“听着，我觉得这些梦和哨兵有关。”

布莱尔缓缓点了下头，“好的，继续？”

“因为，比如，最后一次梦，是在丛林里。丛林并不是一个现代社会，我认为那里的向导可能要提供……”吉姆觉得脸开始发热，“或者是过去可能这样……我是说，我觉得一个向导要做的事可能还包括……我的意思是……”上帝，他在说些什么，这太难解释了。“操，我只是想说，桑德伯格，我不会那么做，我不会做什么狗屁‘返祖’的事情！”

“好的，别急，慢一点。”布莱尔轻声说。他捡起毛巾，倒了更多酒精在上面，然后叠起来放到吉姆的额头上。吉姆长舒一口气，没有拒绝。老天，真舒服，刚才他的脑子几乎像在火炉上。

“好吧，”布莱尔说，“让我看看我有没有理解你的意思。你做了些很可怕的梦，在梦里，你，哨兵，强奸了我，向导。”吉姆轻轻点头，注意不让毛巾掉下来。“然后，你觉得这可能和哨兵和向导的关系有关。哨兵，和向导，在丛林里……”

“是，是的。”吉姆说，感谢布莱尔居然理解了他的意思。

“向导照顾哨兵的需求，做他的后援，在他生病的时候照料他，也许还会给他准备食物?”

“就是这样。”

“好的，”布莱尔点点头，“然后，当哨兵有性欲的时候，向导变成他发泄兽欲的对象，是这样吗？”

吉姆咽了口唾沫，“是的，我是说……没错。”

“因为哨兵比向导身强体壮，基因优势嘛。”

“对。”

“于是哨兵就把向导……”

“对，是的。”

吉姆强迫自己撑起手肘，“看，所以说你必须离开！因为这整件事，你没发现吗，整个哨兵理论，是基于一种过时的、原始的关系——你自己说的，我是返祖人！我会伤害你……”

“嘘——”布莱尔把毛巾重新盖在吉姆额头上，“老兄，你得冷静下来。”

“布莱尔，我不是什么都不懂的傻瓜。性关系不总是浪漫的，它们通常是基于权力或者经济……”

“哇喔，吉姆——冷静点，好吗？”布莱尔摇头，“听着，我从来没说过你是傻瓜，但是我跟你说，人类学可不是你的长项。一知半解是很危险的，老兄。”布莱尔爬上床，盘腿坐好，“让我们检验一下你的理论，好吗？你假设了一个强壮的哨兵，和一个向导，对吗？”

“是的，我想。”

“他们单独生活在丛林，向导偶尔会变成哨兵的性奴，因为丛林不像现代社会，在那里力量决定一切，对吗？”

吉姆点头：“没错。”

“好的，那么，感官屏蔽呢？”(译注：感官屏蔽：Zone-out，哨兵完成某个目标时需要屏蔽外界的干扰，这时ta对目标以外的事物的感知变得非常迟钝。

吉姆皱眉，“感官屏蔽？”

“是的。向导应该帮助哨兵摆脱感官屏蔽，不是吗？”

吉姆慢慢点头，“对。”

“很好，那，想象一下。日复一日，强壮的哨兵保卫着部落，”布莱尔做出强壮男子扔标枪的样子，“而弱小的向导作为哨兵的跟班，帮哨兵处理伤口，烹调午餐，以及，一周被强奸两次。然后，有一天，强壮的哨兵因为蟋蟀的鸣叫声而感官屏蔽了，”布莱尔用手盖住耳朵，听着想象中的鸣叫，做出神游天外的表情，“然后他失去了知觉，对吧？在这时候，他只是一只纸老虎，于是，机灵的、备受虐待的向导立马收拾包袱跑进了丛林深处——至少，如果我是那个机灵的、饱受虐待的向导的话，我会这么做——应该。最后，愚蠢的大个子被狮子吃掉了。故事结束。”

吉姆的嘴角抽动，“我从没这样想过。”

“对，这就是你需要一个向导的原因。”布莱尔说，“看，你根本没有完全搞明白这件事。的确，哨兵的身体素质更好，但归根究底，哨兵也是非常脆弱的人。”布莱尔伸手揭开毛巾，开始轻柔地擦拭吉姆的脸庞。

吉姆舒了口气，闭上眼睛，“是吗？”

“是的，因为他的感官会游离。”布莱尔解释，“其实，我觉得，向导虐待哨兵会更容易。”

吉姆睁开眼，“什么？”

“想一想，只要向导愿意，他能轻易诱发哨兵的感官屏蔽。当哨兵的感官屏蔽了，向导可以打他，杀了他，或者把他卖给附近的部落，或者就把他翻过来……”

“好了，停。”吉姆打断布莱尔，举起颤抖的手，“够了。”

布莱尔哈哈大笑，“我觉得这样能让你感觉好受点。”

“并没有，谢谢。”吉姆说。

布莱尔耸耸肩，“别担心，伙计。其实我觉得这种可能性也不会很大。我是说，我们讨论的是一种信任关系。部落的存亡依赖于哨兵，哨兵依赖于向导。所以你会选择一个值得信赖的向导去保护哨兵。我相信他们会合作得很好。”他微笑着看着吉姆，“现在好些了吗？”

“差不多吧……”吉姆说，“但是，我的梦呢？”

“噢，还有你的梦，对。”

“我很高兴那些梦不是哨兵的原因，但是原因可能就变成是我疯了。”

“你没疯。”布莱尔坚定地说。

“很高兴我们之间能有一个确信如此。”

“你没疯，吉姆。我们只是需要想一想这个问题。”布莱尔说，他仰头看向天窗，吉姆看着他侧面的脖子和喉咙，感觉嘴巴有点干。突然，布莱尔低下头，皱眉说，“你在对我生气或者什么吗？”

“我不觉得。”吉姆说。

“因为这是最明显的解释，你压抑了某种对我的不满。”

“没有。”吉姆想了想，“如果有的话，我也不知道是什么，你知道吗？”

“因为一个人的梦境，通常是他真的真的希望会发生的事，即使他不觉得这是他想要的。所以，如果你在梦里伤害我，也许是因为，你真的想要伤害我，从潜意识层面说。”布莱尔解释。

  “我不想伤害你。”吉姆伸手拉布莱尔的胳膊，气急败坏地说，“即使在梦里，我也没有想伤害你，我只是……” 他顿了一下，“我只是想……但是你不会……”

布莱尔看着他，“我不会什么？”

“你就是不会。”吉姆喃喃。

布莱尔点头，“我不会让你。”

吉姆觉得他的脸开始发烧，他把手缩回来，“是的……”

“所以，”布莱尔说，声音里第一次有了紧张，“你想要……但是我不会让你……”

“是的。”吉姆低声说，盯着被子。

“那么，”布莱尔最终说，“呃，这就是了，不是吗？没什么复杂的，对吧？”

吉姆抬头看他，“什么意思？”

布莱尔耸耸肩，“就是，你知道的，你想要，但是你觉得我不会让你那样。所以，你下意识地，把场景描绘了出来。”

吉姆深深吸气，试图跟随布莱尔随意的语调，“嗯，对，所以，就是这样。”

“是的，应该就是这样。”布莱尔说。

“没什么大不了。”

“对，没什么。”

“很好，很高兴我们终于搞清楚了。”吉姆说。

“我也是。”布莱尔点点头，取下吉姆额头的毛巾，扔到床头柜上，然后拿起那个琥珀色的小瓶子，“我猜你用不到这些了？”

“对，我想不用了……呃，你觉得我还用吗?”吉姆说，他看到他的搭档凝神看着瓶子的标签。

布莱尔看向他，“什么？”

“你觉得我还需要吃药吗？”

布莱尔把瓶子重新放下，说：“不，不用。你可能只需要吃点东西，然后睡个安稳觉。”

吉姆点头，“当然，应该是的。”

“我去给你拿些吃的。”布莱尔说着，朝门口走去，然后在楼梯口停下。

但是他没有说话，只是所有所思地看着吉姆，胶底鞋在地板上轻轻磨蹭，手摩挲着栏杆扶手。“你还好吗？”吉姆终于开口。

布莱尔眨了眨眼，“没事，我只是……”他脸上显出一种放空的思索神情。忽然，他甩甩头，似乎回过神来，“我只是在想，你是不是对的……”他的脸红了，清清嗓子，“关于我是否会让你……”他的身影消失在楼梯口。

然后世界就只剩下声音——布莱尔的胶底鞋在台阶上摩擦，在客厅的硬木地板上摩擦，他走进厨房，冰箱门打开，他窸窸窣窣地找着什么。

是否会让我……

是否……

一个选择问句。

天呐。

他身体里有一部分松了口气，他向布莱尔坦白了那些梦，布莱尔解释说那和哨兵无关，顺便证明了他是一个多么假冒伪劣的人类学家。

但他身体里的另一部分开始新的恐慌：他到底打开了什么样的潘多拉的魔盒？

刀刮在芥末酱罐子里，发出叮叮声，瑞士面包的气味，水壶沸腾的嘶嘶声。

桑德伯格在楼下准备三明治和茶。

桑德伯格在思考着“是否”。

见鬼，他还没有准备好 ，任何方面都没有。

他没有准备好布莱尔·桑德伯格跟他说“是”或者“否”，他还没准备好去选择。

上帝，他又想吐了。

他听到布莱尔把三明治和茶放到托盘里，然后开始削苹果……布莱尔到底在想什么？

布莱尔的胶底鞋朝着楼梯行进，他来了。吉姆把自己扔回枕头上，试着放松表情。

“好了，”布莱尔出现在楼梯口，“只有一个三明治和一些水果。”

“噢，挺好的。”吉姆快速说。

布莱尔把托盘放到床上。

吉姆点点头，拿起奶酪三明治，抬眼看布莱尔，想从他脸上读出些什么，然而发现布莱尔似乎在做同样的事情……糟糕。

他咬了口三明治，慢慢咀嚼，“味道不错，谢谢。”

“不客气。”布莱尔说，他拖着步子慢慢后退，大拇指朝着楼梯口，“呃，我准备也去搞些东西吃。”

“当然，去吧。”吉姆点头。

“好的，”布莱尔看起来松了一口气，“你吃完好好休息。”

——老天，可怜的小孩看起来和他一样紧张。

吉姆吃完三明治和苹果片，又呷了一口茶。夜幕降临，阁楼开始被昏暗笼罩。他听到布莱尔嚼着苹果，漫无目的地调着电视节目。

这不是个好信号：一个不停调换频道的布莱尔是一个坐立不安的布莱尔。

一个也许还在思考“是否”的布莱尔。

热茶让吉姆感到温暖和困倦，他让自己打了个盹儿，享受无梦的安宁，电视机柔和的声音和布莱尔规律的呼吸让他觉得很舒服……

突然他睁开眼：电视机的声音消失了，布莱尔正在坐在床边。

“布莱尔？”

"别把你的拨盘调高好吗，吉姆，拜托。”布莱尔快速地小声说。（译注：“拨盘”是哨兵调节感官的一种方式，比如把听觉的拨盘调高，听觉能力就会提升。）

“好的。”吉姆低声回答，他调低视觉，让布莱尔维持在一个昏暗中坐在床尾的模糊身影。

“谢谢。我只是，只是想告诉你……”布莱尔说。即使没有哨兵的感官，吉姆也能听出布莱尔有多紧张。“我想说，我觉得我会的，你知道吗？”

吉姆屏住呼吸，“噢，是吗？”

“是的。”布莱尔吞咽了一下，说：“我是说，一开始我也不知道，我不是……很有经验。而且，”他快速补充道，“和研究对象上床不是个好主意。所以，我在考虑和担忧……呃，一些事。”

布莱尔停下，没等吉姆问他在担忧些什么，他又开始说，“如果不考虑那些的话，我觉得我会想那样，我的意思是，我很愿意。”最后几个字几乎微不可闻，吉姆强迫自己不要调高听觉。

“我不确定我想要怎么样。”吉姆有些茫然地说。

“噢，没关系。”布莱尔立刻回答，“相信我，我明白的。” 他轻轻起身，后退。这时，吉姆忽然确定，这一定不是他想要的。

他坐起身，伸手抓住布莱尔的胳膊，低声说：“等等。”

“好，我在这呢。”布莱尔也轻声说。

“你能……过来一点吗？”吉姆问。

他听到布莱尔深吸一口气，说“是的，当然。”但是他没有动，好像全身僵硬，停留在黑暗中，在床边。吉姆轻轻扯了下布莱尔的胳膊，后者顺着他，让他牵引自己。

“把鞋脱掉。”吉姆说。

“好。”布莱尔喃喃低语，轻轻扭动两下。吉姆听到一只鞋掉在地板上，然后是另一只。

“过来。”吉姆说，他拉着布莱尔，让他爬到床上，躺在自己旁边。他用两只胳膊抱住布莱尔，感觉到布莱尔的胳膊也搭上他。

这感觉就像布莱尔填上了这里的空缺，抵着他的身体，充实而饱满，温暖而结实。布莱尔的马尾辫扫过他的脸，装饰有小珠子的手环刮过他的后颈，吉姆忽然觉得从没像现在这样感到愉悦和安全，他抵着布莱尔的额头，把他呼吸进自己的身体里，也许布莱尔在身旁时他就不会做噩梦了。

“吉姆？”布莱尔的声音传来，让他清醒。

吉姆轻轻抚摸布莱尔的背，问：“怎么？”

“我得说，我很害怕。”

吉姆眨眨眼，更加抱紧布莱尔，“为什么？”

“因为，也许这是个错误。”布莱尔轻声说。

吉姆紧张起来，“我明白。”

“非常大的错误，”布莱尔抵着吉姆的肩膀继续说，“和你上床。”

吉姆沉吟着点头，一下下抚摩布莱尔的头发。他说得对，这可能是个非常大的错误。

除了，感觉是如此的好。

“你不会变成一个混蛋的，对吗？”布莱尔忽然问。

吉姆否认，“我觉得不会。”

“我是说，我想要你，但如果你会变成你梦里那个混蛋，就免谈了，知道吗？”

吉姆点头，“我知道，你说得对。”

“如果你会那样，你得让我现在就下车。”布莱尔说。

“我，我觉得不会的。”吉姆说。

“别着急，先想一想，好吗？”

“我……好吧，”吉姆让步，“我正在想。”

“仔细地想。”布莱尔说。

他想得很仔细，但是他能想到的是布莱尔为他做三明治，煮茶，布莱尔为他擦脸，做早餐，布莱尔给他白噪音发生器（译注：白噪音发生器帮助哨兵过滤外界噪音），带他走出感官屏蔽，没有把他留给狮子。

布莱尔。

他永远不会恶劣地对待一个这么善良美好的人，因为那是宇宙最糟糕的事，不论身处何种道德体系。

布莱尔期盼地看着他，等待他的回答。“我真的觉得我不会变成一个混蛋。”他最终回答了。

布莱尔看起来松了一口气，“很好，很好。”

“我是说，我不能想象我会很恶劣地对你，呃，也许偶尔会有一小会儿，但是不会一直或者很长时间，你知道吗？”

布莱尔点头，“我知道，我也是这么想的，不过再确定一次总不会是坏事。”

吉姆重新抱住他，这次布莱尔没有反对。“我觉得我非常想要你。”吉姆轻声说。

布莱尔深吸一口气，“噢，是吗？”

“是的。”吉姆确认道。

“继续。”布莱尔说，朝吉姆挤了挤，把脸埋进吉姆的肩窝。

“在梦里，我一直想吻你。”吉姆解释。

布莱尔抬起头看他，“然后呢？”

吉姆说，“但是你不让我吻你。”

“噢。”布莱尔说。然后……布莱尔的嘴唇印在他的脖子上，布莱尔在吻他，天啊。

“但是我真的很想……”吉姆喃喃地说，他抬起头，把脖颈和喉咙展露给布莱尔。

“嗯……”布莱尔咕哝。天啊，布莱尔的嘴唇太美妙了，它正落在他的身上，它要让他硬了。

“我不知道该怎么办。”吉姆说。

“嗯。”

“你把我搞硬了。”吉姆说。

“很好。”

“我是说，现在。”天啊，布莱尔正在舔他的耳朵，舌头钻进他的耳朵里，他从没有这样兴奋和紧张，从来没有。

“非常好。”布莱尔说。

“噢，布莱尔——”吉姆捧起布莱尔的脸，靠近他的嘴唇。这一次，布莱尔没有扭开——布莱尔在这里，就在他面前，准备好被亲吻——吉姆把一个温柔的吻印上他丰满美丽的唇。

“噢，吉姆。”

吉姆的舌头伸进布莱尔的嘴里，在后者急不可耐地添吮他的时候深深地叹息，内心充满感激——布莱尔愉悦曼妙的叹息和梦里模糊沉闷的哭泣完全不同。

他感觉到布莱尔的手钻进他的T恤，爱抚他的腰，划过他的背；在布莱尔把他的T恤拉过头顶的时候，他弓起背配合。他不得不离开布莱尔的嘴唇，这时他惊讶地看到布莱尔的眼睛，那里盛满欲望。

他从没有见过那双眼睛里出现欲望，任何一次梦里都没有。

“上帝，吉姆，你真美。”布莱尔轻声说，他抬手抚摸吉姆的胸膛，蓝色的眼睛变得深沉。

“嗯……谢谢。”

 布莱尔的嘴角翘起，他小心翼翼地揉搓吉姆的乳头，发现它在他的指尖下变硬的时候发出轻叹，“天啊。”

“感觉很好。”吉姆低声说。

布莱尔转向另一侧的乳头，让它也硬起来。“天啊。”他又发出一声惊叹。吉姆觉得有点好笑，因为被玩弄的是他乳头，而呼吸加重的人是布莱尔。

“我……”布莱尔开口又停下，他看着吉姆的眼睛，说，“你简直太棒了。”他的手指沿着吉姆的胸膛，抚摩到腹部的肌肉，“我爱死你的身体了。”

“是吗？”吉姆问，因触碰而轻颤。

“毫无疑问。”布莱尔说，开始用舌头品味吉姆的乳头。

吉姆呻吟出声。

“我一直不停地告诉自己，你不适合我，你不是我的菜——老天，我是个大骗子。”布莱尔埋在他的胸膛说。

“我没有考虑过这些，”吉姆咬着牙说，“我从没让自己认真想过你。”

布莱尔湿漉漉的吻落在吉姆的胸前，“你在梦里想了。”

“我一直试着吻你，”吉姆喘息着，“我想吻你，可是你一直躲……”

“吻我，现在。”

吉姆推倒布莱尔，然后亲吻他，布莱尔抓住他，密密地回吻。

“你真美。”吉姆说，他舔舐布莱尔的脖颈，亲吻V形领口露出的小片胸口，然后拉着T恤的衣角，掀起来翻过布莱尔的脑袋。他凝视着布莱尔苍白的皮肤，深色的胸毛，纤细的腰，然后弯下腰舔吻左边乳头上那个小小的，闪着光泽的乳环，他把它衔在牙齿之间，用舌尖轻轻提拉舔舐。

布莱尔急剧地喘息，弓起身子，“别这样，我要射了。”

“非常好。”吉姆说，继续舔弄银色的小环。

“是的，但不是现在——”布莱尔上气不接下气地抗议，“我想你在我里面的时候射。”

吉姆重重呻吟一声，脑袋落在布莱尔的胸口。

布莱尔轻轻抚摸他的头发，“吉姆，你还好吗？”

“老天……”吉姆轻轻喘息，无法抬头。

“你想那样做的，对吧？”布莱尔问。

吉姆说，“是的。”

“我也是，”布莱尔说，“我想要你，进到我里面。”

吉姆终于抬起头，看着布莱尔的眼睛，布莱尔在点头——上帝，这和梦里完全不一样，布莱尔说想要他，布莱尔在邀请他……

他抚摸布莱尔的胸膛，然后移到布莱尔的短裤上，把它拉下去。布莱尔也硬了——坚硬而且漂亮，充血的阴茎翘起，毛发浓密。他轻轻抚弄布莱尔的阴茎，听到布莱尔深深的呼吸。

“你这样摸我我是不会射的。”布莱尔警告。

“但是我想要这样模你。”吉姆抗议。

“先操我——然后随便你摸。”

“我不能。”吉姆说。真的，他不能停止抚摸，他不能把手从布莱尔身上移开。他一手轻抚布莱尔的阴茎，感受它坚硬而火热地抵着他的手掌，一手游移在布莱尔的大腿间，抚弄双球和下腹。

“吉姆……”布莱尔大口喘息，开始挣扎、扭动。

“我忍不住……你摸上去太棒了……”吉姆低声说。

“吉姆，先放开。”布莱尔恳求。

“你不知道我多想要你。”这让人恐惧，他感觉被与梦中一样的压倒一切的强烈情感淹没。在梦里，他绝望地渴求，不顾一切——这让人恐惧，这是不对的——而现在他又感到这种熟悉的、绝望的感觉。

有那么一刻，他仿佛又回到梦里，布莱尔挣扎扭动，布莱尔推开他……布莱尔害怕他，布莱尔要逃跑……

但这不是梦，所以他极力控制自己，稍微退开，让布莱尔坐起来。布莱尔满面潮红，气喘吁吁，几缕头发从马尾辫里逃出来，他俯身到床头柜那边，拉开抽屉，胡乱翻着，“拜托，一定有什么东西……”

随即，布莱尔脸上闪过一个大大的微笑，他掏出一瓶护手霜，喘息着说，“拿着，用这个。”吉姆皱着眉从他手里接过瓶子。

“我……呃，我不知道……”吉姆坦白说，感觉一阵窘迫。

布莱尔眨眨眼，“噢，好吧，好的。”他拿回瓶子，小心地挤出一些在自己手上，然后身体倒回枕头上，张开腿……

“噢，老天……”吉姆睁大眼睛，“上帝啊……”他感觉无法呼吸，头晕目眩，血液从脑子里抽出，全部集中到他硬得发痛的阴茎上，他不敢相信。

布莱尔呼吸急促，双眼紧闭，阴茎和乳头因为动作而绷紧，然后他最后粗喘一声，撤出手指。“过来，”他轻声说。吉姆点点头，一声不吭地移向他。

 布莱尔嘴角抽动，“吉姆，你得脱掉你的裤子。”

吉姆眨了眨眼，“噢，是的。”他咽了口唾沫，脱掉裤子。

布莱尔盯着他看，无意识地露出赞叹的表情， 吉姆面色通红。布莱尔深吸一口气，拿过护手霜，挤了更多在手掌上，然后俯身涂到吉姆的阴茎上。吉姆屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛，不知道为什么，无法去看布莱尔抚摸他。

布莱尔的手有力而滑溜，细细地把乳液涂满吉姆的阴茎。吉姆以为自己不能再硬了，但是他错了：他的阴茎本能地在布莱尔的手里绷紧壮大，他呻吟着，低下头，沉浸在布莱尔的触摸里。

“好了。”布莱尔说着松开手。

“不，拜托，”吉姆轻声抗议，“继续摸我。”他握着布莱尔的手，放到腿间，“我需要你摸我。”布莱尔叹了口气，重新动作。吉姆爱死了这种感觉，“就是这样，继续，布莱尔……”

过了一会儿，布莱尔靠过来，覆上吉姆的嘴唇，饥渴地亲吻他。这太多了，太多了，几乎……布莱尔一定感觉到什么，因为他马上松开手，疾声说，“调低你的触觉，吉姆——先不要射。”

“好，好的。”吉姆喘息着，尽力遵从他的话。

布莱尔抓住吉姆的胳臂，说，“调低，保持坚硬，然后进入我。”又像梦境了，吉姆感觉和梦里一样狂野：他把布莱尔推倒，翻过来背朝上，不顾一切地想要占有他，进到他里面。

不同的是，这一次，布莱尔在说“是的，进来……”

他不用强迫布莱尔翻身——布莱尔已经主动为他这样做了……太棒了，和梦里一样，布莱尔的屁股又圆又滑，热情地引诱他。

他不用强迫布莱尔张开双腿，因为布莱尔已经为他打开。

但是进入的过程比梦中的艰难。虽然布莱尔已经扩张了，但是吉姆仍然感觉滞塞，他得一点点把自己推进去。

紧，太紧了。布莱尔在他身下分泌着汗水，喉间发出愉悦地呻吟。他的肠道不时一阵痉挛，吞吐着，容纳着吉姆。

吉姆持续推进，直到他们紧密而舒适地结合在一起。天呐，他的阴茎正在布莱尔的身体里，他甚至不用动作，感觉已经如此强烈。他甚至不用动作，不用一点动作……不，他得动作了。他轻轻抽出一点 ，然后又一次挤入，意识到布莱尔兴奋地颤抖，似乎说着类似“好棒”的词语。于是，他重复着动作，直到布莱尔的身体放松下来，他能更容易地进行。

“对，就是这样，操我……”布莱尔含混不清的声音。于是吉姆更用力地继续，一次，两次，三次，四次……第五次的时候，他感觉到布莱尔急速地喘息，然后是一阵颤栗。

吉姆立刻深深刺入，埋进布莱尔体内，希望布莱尔高潮的时候意识到他正在他身体里，充满着他。布莱尔发出一声呜咽，肠道绞紧，吉姆感到一阵紧张和释放，然后他让自己再往里深入了半英寸。

就是这样——吉姆觉得自己的高潮被布莱尔的屁股挤压出来。这种感觉就像布莱尔的双手爱抚着他所有的器官，心脏、肝、肺、阴茎，宣示着对它们的占有。他也宣示着对布莱尔的占有，让精液留在他能到达的最深处。

最后，他俯身趴在布莱尔的背上，让布莱尔宽阔的身体支撑他、鼓励他。布莱尔在他身下柔和而绵长地呼吸，吉姆伸出双手抱住布莱尔把他翻转过来。布莱尔没有拒绝，只是慵懒地缩在吉姆的臂弯。吉姆把脸埋进他潮湿的头发里，靠着他的脖颈，陷入美妙的安眠。

他又做梦了，布莱尔在他怀里挣扎、蠕动，试图摆脱他。当他逐渐清醒，吉姆意识到他没有做梦，布莱尔真的在挣扎。

“吉姆？”布莱尔在黑暗中轻语。

“嗯？”吉姆应声。

“醒醒。”布莱尔支起一只手肘。

“不。”吉姆咕哝一声，抱紧了布莱尔，一头扎进布莱尔的脖子，用鼻子嗅吻他。

布莱尔颤抖了一下，但是他努力让声音平稳下来，“吉姆，我简直在一个水坑里，床上湿透了，可以说是一片池塘了，好吗？”

 吉姆抱怨一声，放开他。

布莱尔坐起来，“抱歉，但是我我更愿意到楼下去睡。”

吉姆睁开眼睛，“好吧，随你。”

布莱尔爬到床边，然后回头，皱眉问，“你不来吗？”

吉姆眨眨眼，“啊，是的，我来了。”

布莱尔伸出一只手，“相信我，楼下舒服得多，你会感谢我的。”吉姆点点头，拉住他的手，让他把自己从床上拽起来。

 他跟着布莱尔走下黑暗的楼梯，到他的卧室门口，布莱尔转身说，“进去继续做你的好梦，我要去冲个澡。”随即给了他一个快速的吻，然后消失在通往浴室的通道。

吉姆走进这间不甚熟悉的房间，看见一张陌生的床，但是他没有躺下。他调高了视觉，四处打量——书、牙膏、摇滚唱片，他感到一阵奇异的触动。

他和这个人恋爱了，拥有这些东西的人。

布莱尔 ·桑德伯格。

吉姆坐在布莱尔的床边，拿起一个抱枕。粗粝的织物，复杂的刺绣。不是南美，也不是印度，也许是印度尼西亚？他要问问布莱尔。

他还有很多问题要问他。

“别拘束，老兄，就像在自己家一样。”布莱尔出现在门口，嘴角翘起，“真正的字面意思。”

“我也要冲一下。”吉姆说。

布莱尔走上前，爬到床上，给吉姆留出空间，“快去快回。”

吉姆点点头，站起身。他走进浴室，开始淋浴。老天，感觉太奇怪了，在这个时间醒来，在楼下睡觉，在布莱尔的房间睡觉。

在布莱尔的旁边睡觉。

当他把毛巾放回毛巾架，他的脑中突然闪过布莱尔向后仰靠，开拓自己的画面。他打了个哆嗦。

见鬼。

吉姆顺着阴暗的走廊回到布莱尔的房间。布莱尔四仰八叉地躺在床上，但是快速的感官探查让他知道布莱尔还醒着。有点尴尬。他移到床边。布莱尔伸手把他拽到床上。尴尬消失了。

“好些了吗？”布莱尔懒洋洋地问。

“嗯，”他说。蒲团睡上去感觉并不坏，而且这里比楼上更干净整洁，“好多了。”

布莱尔靠近了些，把头枕在吉姆的手臂上，吉姆伸手搂住他的腰。布莱尔快睡着了，仍咕哝了一声，“就跟你说。”

睡在布莱尔的房间的感觉真奇妙，看着一片不一样的屋顶的感觉真奇妙。吉姆感觉有点茫然。他有好多问题想知道。他睡不着，他的脑子晕晕乎乎。

“布莱尔？”他轻声喊。

“嗯？”

“我觉得我有点被吓到了。”

布莱尔握住他的手，“别怕。”

“感觉很奇怪。”吉姆说。

“我知道。”布莱尔回答。

“你也被吓到了吗？”吉姆问。

布莱尔想了一会 儿，说“不。”

“为什么？”

“我在我们上床之前就吓过了。”

“噢，”吉姆说，他把布莱尔拉近一些，把下巴放在布莱尔的头顶，“我还以为我们刚刚开始。”

“啊，很抱歉。”布莱尔轻声说。

吉姆感到一股歉疚，“不，不。不是你的原因，是我。我被自己吓到了。”

布莱尔抬起头，看着吉姆，“为什么？”

“因为……”吉姆叹了一口气，“我之前怎么会没意识到呢？我怎么会不知道我自己在想什么呢？”

布莱尔思索了一会儿，说，“嗯……”他忽然停下来，“等等，这是一个疑问句吗？”

吉姆皱眉，“不一定。怎么，你有想法吗？”

布莱尔耸肩，“我不知道，但是我可以从心理学方面稍微推断一下。”

“说说看。”

“我认为你是知道的，或者说有一部分的你是知道的。但是你没有……”布莱尔停了一会儿，组织着用语，“但是你只是没有很好地注意到。你不会注意到细微的迹象，你只是忽视它们，放任它们消失或者变成大问题。你生病的时候也是这样啊——你从来不抽鼻子，你总是直接到了不得不去看医生的那一步。这次也是这样，知道吗？肯定发生过某些迹象，但是你忽略掉了，直到你的潜意识开始造反，让你做那些怪梦。”

 吉姆慢慢点头，“噢，我想我明白了。”

“所以它看起来像是突然一下子就出现在你面前，但是空穴不来风呀，没有东西是凭空出现的。”

“对，我想是的。”吉姆说，他开始回忆他是否有过这样或那样的迹象。结果当然是有，他的脑海里出现了一张张幻灯片，名为“最好的布莱尔·桑德伯格”——他早就开始注意布莱尔，以一种并不“柏拉图”的方式。

幻灯片结尾是一连串最近的画面：布莱尔坐在床尾，布莱尔亲吻他，布莱尔张开双腿……

“你说过，你没有经验？”吉姆低声说，他感到布莱尔的身体有点僵硬。

“呃，是的。”布莱尔尴尬地咳了一声，“其实不全是，只是没有这种，所以会紧张。”他挨近吉姆，说，“其实，我困惑了很久，在爱和仰慕之间。这是我纠结的问题。”

吉姆瞪大眼睛，“你仰慕我？”

布莱尔蜷伏得更近了一些，“是的，非常……作为一名警察，一个男人……”

吉姆努力吸收着，他觉得不满足，“但是，不只是仰慕吧？”

“对。”布莱尔快睡着了。

“不是因为我是年度最佳警察或者什么的吧？……”

“嗯嗯。”布莱尔附和，听起来非常遥远。

“或者哨兵？”吉姆立刻补充，希望在布莱尔完全入睡之前得到答案。

“嗯……”布莱尔咕哝。

仰慕以及爱。爱以及仰慕。

“你爱我，对吗？”吉姆低低地问。没有答案，没有反应。吉姆吸了口气，稍微提高音量，又问了一次，“布莱尔？你爱我，对吗？”

吉姆在一片寂静里叹了一口气。太晚了，布莱尔已经跑掉了——消失在丛林。

这时，答案出现了，伴随一丝微弱的呼气温热了他的胸口。

“傻瓜。”

（完）


End file.
